


¿Qué hubiera sido?

by vilzdk



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Break Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22202887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vilzdk/pseuds/vilzdk
Summary: Cuando algo termina, puedes dejarlo ir libremente, depende de lo que sea. Pero cuando una relación termina, siempre quedará aquella incógnita: ¿Qué hubiera sido?
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	¿Qué hubiera sido?

**"Hoy te vi y no te pude hablar, sabemos que ya no es igual. Hoy tal vez, tu puedas entender. Nunca escogimos el final. Fue el tiempo, quién dijo quizás y no es cierto que yo te dejé de amar"**

El tiempo.

Aquel que no nos permitió disfrutarnos lo suficiente, pues creo que en nuestro destino solo correspondía cruzarnos un momento. Yo no era para ti y tú, mucho menos eras para mí; nunca debimos estar juntos, pero solemos jugar constantemente con el destino, ponerlo aprueba dando como resultado un triste final, pues no era lo que estaba escrito; tal vez cruzarnos, pero no mantenernos en la vida del otro.

Eso lo comprendí dos años después de haber terminado una relación tan compleja, no fue muy larga, pero se sintió como tal. Se había sentido el peso de diez años en tan solo tres años. Los mejores años de mi vida hasta el momento.

El volver a encontrarte, después de tan poco tiempo, que para mí se asemejó a una eternidad, fue abrumador; no esperaba nada, nunca me plantee la idea de cómo actuaría si volvía a verte, ni siquiera pensé que te cruzarías en mi camino después de lo sucedido entre nosotros.

Nuestras miradas se conectaron en el instante que cruzaste la puerta de la librería. Siempre pensé que teníamos una fuerza de atracción extrañamente fuerte, pues era inevitable no notar la presencia del otro, aunque en esta ocasión, maldecía y a la vez agradecía que algunas cosas no hubieran cambiado.

Te acercaste al mostrador para preguntar acerca de un libro, yo traté de actuar como si fueras cualquier cliente y tu hiciste tu mejor esfuerzo, pero las emociones en el aire eran sofocantes. El ambiente estaba lleno de incomodidad, pues había un corazón que aún palpitaba y había otro que no se sentía igual, solo cargaba con culpa.

¿Por qué debía ser así?

**"¿Qué hubiera sido si tu nunca te hubieras ido?, ¿Qué hubiera sido si el tiempo fuera nuestro amigo? Si hubiéramos dejado todo a un lado, si hubiéramos insistido. ¿Qué hubiera sido? Si no te hubieras despedido."**

En menos de lo que pensé, me encontraba remontando el pasado, todos y cada uno de los recuerdos que construimos juntos. Tres años no pueden olvidarse fácilmente y sé que estás consciente de ello, pero, ¿en verdad ya lo olvidaste todo?

Kyungsoo, dime que tu sentiste lo mismo al verme, miénteme una vez mas y dime que compartimos el mismo dolor provocado por los recuerdos.

¿Por qué tenías que irte? La culpa no fue mía, lo recalcaste durante nuestra última conversación, me hiciste saber que la responsabilidad era toda tuya y si deseaba guardarte rencor, lo entenderías. Lamentablemente nunca entendiste lo mucho que te amaba, pues nunca podría guardarte rencor, las personas solemos equivocarnos, somos juzgados dependiendo la magnitud del problema; nunca le entregaste tu corazón a otra persona, tampoco le entregaste tu esencia, ¿entonces por qué me duele tanto?

No puedo evitar pensar en los distintos escenarios que podríamos haber compartido, todas aquellas cosas dentro de nuestra lista que faltaban por ser cumplidas. Culpo al tiempo de no haberte dejado a mi lado lo suficiente, cuando el responsable fue tu corazón, aquél que decidió no continuar brindándome un espacio.

Pasará. Eso es lo que me han dicho, pero solo sé con certeza el momento en el que inició la tormenta, así como en la realidad, sabes en qué momento llegará, pero no tienes idea de cuándo decida parar. Mi corazón es representado por una nube, una gran nube oscura, cargada de lluvia y relámpagos.

¿De qué me sirve seguir pensando en el pasado? Cuando el presente es diferente.

No puedo culparte. No puedo hacerte responsable de algo que no estaba en tus manos, el dejar de amarme o ¿tan siquiera lo hacías?

**"Hoy te vi, no supe qué decir, ya no sé disimular. Hoy tal vez, yo tenga que entender que nunca te podré olvidar. Fue el tiempo quien dijo quizás y no es cierto que yo te dejé de amar."**

Volví en mí.

Mis cuerdas bocales no se atrevían a crear ni el más mínimo sonido, mi garganta picaba, tenía esa sensación de haberme deshidratado, mis manos temblaban. No puedo creer que tu presencia tenga tal efecto en mi organismo, un efecto desagradable y lastimero.

Mis ojos dejaron de evitar a los tuyos, por fin me decidí a enfocar tu mirada y poner atención a la persona que tenía al frente. No habías cambiado nada físicamente, pero emocionalmente si, era muy obvio. Te veías feliz, resplandeciente, puedo asegurar que tu presencia conmigo era más gris, a pesar de que luchabas y tratabas de dar lo mejor de ti, siempre sonreías, pero no de una manera tan genuina como lo haces ahora.

Estoy feliz por ti, aunque emocionalmente no lo parezca.

_-¿Estás bien?-_

Mi respuesta era negativa, tenía tanto que dejar salir de mí, pero no. No sería lo adecuado para ambos.

_\- El libro que buscas está en el segundo pasillo a tu izquierda. -_

Hice mi mayor esfuerzo para hablar y a pesar de tener el alma rota, sonreí. Sonreí de la manera más hipócrita que haya imaginado. Sentí asco de mi por un segundo. Te diste la vuelta, pero antes de eso me dirigiste "esa" mirada. Aquella mirada llena de lástima y culpa.

¿Cuándo terminaría esto?

Te amo, Kyungsoo. Dejarte ir no será fácil, tal vez nunca pueda hacerlo. Serás mi pasado, aquel al que, cuando decida sentarme a recordar los viejos tiempos, automáticamente vendrá a mi memoria. Nunca podré olvidarte, porque sin importar las personas que lleguen, nadie ocupará tu lugar jamás. No podré amar a nadie con la misma intensidad y la misma rapidez con la que te amé a ti.

Porque, increíblemente, de ti fue de la única persona de la que me enamoré.

Pero claro, eso lo descubriría muchos años después.

De nuevo el tiempo hace de las suyas y no puedes tener la certeza de si actúa en el momento preciso o si se ha atrasado.

**"¿Qué hubiera sido si tú nunca te hubieras ido?, ¿Qué hubiera sido si el tiempo fuera nuestro amigo? Si hubiéramos dejado todo a un lado, si hubiéramos insistido. ¿Qué hubiera sido? Si no te hubieras despedido."**

Emprendiste tu andar hacia el lugar que te indiqué. Miré tu espalda cómo lo hice tantas veces, pero esta vez la sensación era distinta, no te guardaba rencor, pero no me hacía sentir dichoso.

Te detuviste antes de entrar al pasillo, giraste tu cuerpo y dirigiste tu mirada hacia mi, tus ojos se encontraban al borde de las lágrimas. Tu mirada fue capaz de transmitirme tantas emociones, pero ¿cuál de ellas deseabas que mi mente captara?

_\- Lo siento. -_

Dos palabras que tus labios articularon. ¿De verdad lo sientes?

Quería correr a tus brazos y llorar a tu lado, anhelaba sentir un poco de ti, pero ni antes ni ahora me diste la oportunidad.

Si hubiera corrido a tus brazos en el momento que decidiste salir por aquella puerta hace dos años, ¿Seguirías a mi lado?

Si lo hubiera intentado hace unos instantes ¿Las cosas cambiarían?

Lamentablemente, tengo la respuesta para ambas preguntas y no son respuestas favorables porque el destino es así, a pesar de las mil veces que traten de cambiarlo, si está escrito así será.

No quise responder a tu gesticulación.

Me miraste una última vez antes de perderte entre los libros de aquel pasillo.

Tus lágrimas eran por culpa y tu mirada reflejaba la misma sensación. Aunque me empeñara en darle un significado diferente, no podía seguirme engañando.

**" Si hubiéramos dejado todo a un lado, si hubiéramos insistido..."**

_\- Jongin, por favor escúchame, las cosas se dieron en tiempos diferentes, lo conocí a él, no creí que fuera a suceder. -_

No quiero recordar eso, no es el momento.

_\- ¿Por qué él sí y yo no? Pudimos haber ido a terapia juntos, pude haberte ayudado. Te amaba, aún te amo, eres consciente de eso. Nunca dejé de apoyarte, acepté cada una de tus decisiones porque siempre me importó que te encontrarás bien, a pesar de todo, nunca te demostré lo contrario. -_

Mi vista es casi borrosa. Creí haber superado ese recuerdo.

_\- Lo sé y te estaré eternamente agradecido, pero es diferente, Jongin. Con él me siento, de alguna forma, mejor. -_

Insistir nunca hubiera servido. Ya no sentías lo mismo.

_\- Por Dios. Kyungsoo, ¿tan si quiera intentaste ir a terapia? -_

Nunca voy a olvidar aquella mirada que me diste y mucho menos esa negativa que confirmaba lo que me temía.

_\- No, pero no lo necesito, ahora estoy mejor. -_

_\- ¿Por qué me mientes? -_

_\- Porque nunca supe la forma correcta de decirte que había dejado de quererte. -_

**" ¿Qué hubiera sido, si no te hubieras despedido?"**

Creo que al final quién necesitaba ayuda era yo, porque a pesar del tiempo, una parte de mí era leal a aquella parte de mis recuerdos que insistía en dejar pasar lo malo por lo bueno. Continúo pensando que todo el peso de la culpa recaía en mí, queriendo liberarte completamente, quiero seguir engañándome, porque el engaño es menos doloroso que la realidad.

Traté de cubrir tus errores porque creí que, enfocándome en ellos, nunca podría perdonarte, pero eso solo me llevó a un círculo vicioso donde mi mente insistía en aferrarse a los mejores recuerdos que me diste, pero estar en el extremo no me permitió resolver nada.

No sean como yo.

No sean como Kyungsoo.

Me empeñé tanto en tratar de olvidarte que terminé trayéndote a mi mente constantemente, hasta este día donde, sin saber cómo, nuestros caminos volvieron a cruzarse por un momento.

**" Hoy te vi y no te pude hablar, sabemos que ya no es igual."**

Saliste a dos pasillos de donde te encontrabas en un principio.

Tu andar era lento y cauteloso.

Llegaste a la caja, me entregaste tu libro de elección y escuché tu voz de nuevo.

_\- Ah, yo, me arrepiento mucho de lo que hice no quería, más bien, no debí darte las migajas tu siempre mereciste más que eso, yo... -_

_\- ¿Encontraste lo que buscabas? -_

_\- No, no creo poder volver a encontrarte. -_

¿Por qué nada se sentía bien?

¿Por qué si te encontrabas tan mal respecto a mí, tu cara era adornada por una sonrisa y tu dedo anular llevaba un anillo de compromiso?

Te entregué el libro y por segunda vez pude sostener tu mirada. Quería guardarla en mi memoria, porque sin importar el daño que me causaste, no puedo negar que nunca amé a nadie como te amo a ti.

Pero tenía que dejar de engañarme.

_\- Que tenga lindo día. -_

_\- Jongin, por favor háblame. -_

_\- No tenemos nada de qué hablar, Kyungsoo. Felicidades por tu compromiso y asegúrate de no romper nada cuando te vayas. -_

Su expresión estaba acompañada de un atisbo de dolor. Tomó sus cosas y no volvió a mirarme antes de irse.

Volví a contemplar tu espalda como aquella última vez, pero a diferencia de aquella ocasión, hoy estaba convencido de que a pesar de que mi corazón rogara por ti, mi mente y mi espíritu estaban dispuestos a dejarte marchar permanentemente.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Éste no es mi primer trabajo, pero si el primero que subo en esta plataforma. Espero que este one shot sea de su total agrado y que disfruten mucho la lectura tanto como yo disfruté al escribirlo.  
> Espero encontrarme subiendo más contenido aquí.  
> Muchas gracias por elegir esta historia y nos leeremos en otros de mis escritos.  
> De nueva cuenta, ¡Muchas gracias!


End file.
